Question: Solve for $t$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $12t-2 < -5t + 36$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned}12t-2 & < -5t + 36 \\\\ 12t&< -5t+38 &(\text{Add } 2 \text{ to both sides}) \\\\ 17t &< 38 &(\text{Add } 5t \text{ to both sides})\\\\ t&<\dfrac{38}{17}&(\text{Divide both sides by }17) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $t <\dfrac{38}{17}$.